


My Chambers Or Yours?

by UnknownnobodysAltFics (Unknownnobody32)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BlackThunder - Freeform, F/M, Fade to Black, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, No Smut, One Shot, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Secret Relationship, Teammates with Benefits, Thortasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/pseuds/UnknownnobodysAltFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Thor have been having an ongoing fling together for several weeks, and in order to keep it  a secret,  Natasha successfully devised a  plan to get the  team off their backs.  Now in the clear,  the god and  assassin celebrate their new found freedom... in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Chambers Or Yours?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had written this piece for my myself months ago, but decided to go ahead and post it here. In the technical sense, this was an alternate ending written to take place after the last chapter of a funny fic I've written entitled "Confessions of an Assassin and a God." While it can be enjoyed without reading said inspired fic, I'll post the link to it anyway since it helps fill the gaps and makes for reading the other story in a different light. [http://archiveofourown.org/works/962590/chapters/1886862]

Although movie night had long been forgotten, Natasha and the others had found plenty to entertain themselves with. In between drinks, they had a good laugh over the awkward events of the evening while congregating around the Rec Room’s bar. Yet before long, Bruce excused himself so he could retire to his personal labs, Steve had bowed out with hopes of working the punching bags before bed, and Thor admitted that he too sought the solace of his private floor before bidding his friends goodnight. A few more shots later and roughly fifteen minutes after Thor’s departure, Natasha too abandoned Tony and Clint to their own mischief.

She was rounding the halls in a brisk pace toward the elevators, when suddenly she was caught at the wrist by someone hiding to her right and slammed against the nearest wall.  


The assassin didn’t seem all too surprised to now have the God of Thunder pinning her in place, looming over her with all power and strength and with something primal and wanton in his gaze.

“Leaving so soon, my darling temptress?” He growled into her ear, voice deep, gravelly, and heavy with his Asgardian accent.

“Thor…” Natasha’s grin is almost undetectable, “I wasn’t sure you’d still be waiting for me.” And because she cannot resist it, she runs her hands up his biceps teasingly before shoving him away. Smirking, she adds, “By the way, don’t think I didn’t know you were there.” 

He obliges her pushing and moves away to simply stand before her. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t dream of it.” He says more solemnly, but there’s a smile at his lips.

Natasha notes he’s still wearing the cotton tee from the gym, so leaning forward, she absentmindingly begins to drag her nails underneath its hem to scrape at the rock solid abs hidden there. “Besides, when you’re in this mood, the electric charge in the room is kind of hard to ignore.” 

She glances up to meet his stare and finds the hungry gaze has returned. Thor’s eyes darken to that familiar shade of storm cloud gray as he grabs one of her hands. Little tingly tendrils of power seem to leak from his palm into her fingertips as he starts to bring it to his lips. 

“I blame you for that.” Is all he says, and before she has a chance to retort, he’s pushed her up against the wall again and is devouring her neck.

That it’s a miracle his stubble is so soft is what Natasha thinks in a fleeting moment. She knows with her frequently partaking in this particular activity, she’d be bound to suffer a fierce case of beard burn along with those tell-tale bruises. Breathlessly she grabs at his hair, yanking so hard she’s pulled loose the tie that kept it ponytailed, sending it tumbling to the floor. 

“Wait, Thor, wait! We can’t … hold on… not here!” She manages to utter in between gasps. With that said to no avail, she resorts to jabbing him in the abdomen with her elbow. He backs off, looking slightly annoyed while his chest heaves rhythmically in the wake of his former exertion.

“Let’s not get sloppy,” She scolds him, “The others could wander back up here any second and Clint and Tony are still right around the hall in the rec room.”

He seems to come to his senses and mumbles in agreement, “Indeed, the others.” His eyes change back blue as he runs a hand through his now freed hair. After a pause Thor says, “Since we speak of the others, are you certain they won’t suspect anything again?”

Natasha stops smoothing the static-induced frizz out of her own mane to look at him. “Trust me Thor, everything went according to plan and they bought the story I told them like it was going out of style.”

Thor sounds unconvinced, “Even Barton?”

“Especially Barton. Look, I knew they figured something risqué was going on between us. But that’s why it was so important they finally catch us ‘in the act.’ ” She pairs the last phrase with air quotes.

“And the tale you told them, you are sure it is believable?” Thor asks, following Natasha as she starts for the elevators once again.

“The best lie is rooted in truth and I basically told them the truth with some false insinuations here and there.”

Thor makes a thoughtful noise from the back of his throat; meanwhile, the elevator entrance opens.

“Isn’t it true that because of our unconventional arrangement, I found an outlet for my pent up frustrations? Or also that it’s very true I enjoy being manhandled?” Nat gives the muscle in Thor’s arm a squeeze to punctuate her naughty in-joke.

Thor chuckles amused, “Rightly said, for I can testify as firsthand witness to that particular truth.” He motions for her to step on the elevator before him. 

Winking at him playfully, she walks into the elevator, then returns to the subject at hand, “I simply fabricated the real reasons behind the bruises and random thunder storms. But that too is in our favor because as far as they know, all those obvious signs can continue, because they’ll only point to us sparring together.” 

Thor looks at her in admiration and remarks, “You are as cunning as you are…”

“Lethal?” Natasha guesses, waiting for the elevator door to close before she presses herself up against his strapping form, sliding her fingers through the god’s blond locks.

The admiring gaze turns into the predatory leer he wore earlier. “I was going to say beautiful, but lethal is just as flattering.” 

“Damn right it is.” Natasha answers with unabashed bravado. Now standing on her tippy toes to nip at his ear, she whispers suggestively. “You know, all that tousling around together today on the gym mat made me miss our usual form of wrestling. What do you say we make up for lost time?”

“My chambers, or yours?” The Thunderer rejoins almost instantly. He looks down at her with an expression that is smug yet heated, and Natasha is so enthralled by it, she almost ignores how electric the surrounding air feels or how the elevator lights flicker in response. Upon his blinking, it becomes evident Thor’s eyes have turned that stormy shade once again, though the rumbling thunder currently heard rattling the building was proof enough of this.

The last logical thought Natasha has is when she wonders whether JARVIS had enough discretion to direct their elevator to the appropriate floor without being instructed , and then Thor actually moves toward her with the speed of lightening. He’s holding her against the cool metal walls, he’s effortlessly lifting her off the ground, and he’s assaulting her lips with fervor; so all she could do was melt into his otherworldly taste of thunder showers, ozone, and unbridled power and hope to some other god that Thor doesn’t bring a hurricane down on Stark Towers.


End file.
